Why You Should Never Trust Lily Potter
by RodentFace
Summary: Albus and James reflect on why theit cute, "innocent", baby sister shouldn't be trusted.
1. Albus

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this story wouldn't be on this website and I would have gotten money for it.

Al's POV

I love my sister. I really do. But I also know that she is one of the least trustworthy people that you will ever meet. She's even less trustworthy than James! With James, you _know_ that you can't trust him and when he lies or tricks you, you see it coming so it's not as bad, but with Lily, you never know. Sometimes, she genuinely wants to help you and she's being really sweet. Other times, she's simply using you for her own devious reasons. This is also one of the reasons that I love my sister. She's smart. She knows how to not tell all of the truth without lying. She never acts suspiciously and she thinks quickly and most of the time, she's helping me get back at James for something he did to me. Then, there were some times that she was using the both of us. The best memory was back in my fifth year.

James and I were in the Common Room arguing over who got the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders map. I was going on a date and I really need the cloak. James and his stupid friends were just going to prank someone. Lily came over to see what was going on.

She sighed. "What are you two arguing about now?"

"I need the cloak and James refuses to let me use it," I scowled at James.

"I need it!" James shouted at me.

"Why do you guys need the cloak?" she asked seemingly trying to smooth things over.

"I'm bringing joy to the students at Hogwarts!" James said.

"In other words, he's pulling some stupid prank," I explained.

"Why do you need the cloak?" she asked sounding like she didn't want hear us bicker.

"I'm going on a date," I said casually.

"_You're_ going on a date?" James asked skeptically.

"Yes," I snapped irritated. "Julie and I are going on a broomstick ride."

"Alright," Lily said importantly. "Al, do you want the map?"

"No, I just want the cloak," I answered thinking I knew where she was going with this.

"James, what about you?"

"I need _both_!" he protested.

"If you had to do without one, which would it be?" she asked with a long-suffering tone of voice.

"I guess the map is really more important," he sighed.

"Alright," Lily summoned the map and the cloak from our dormitories. "Al, you don't get the map and James you don't get the cloak. I saw that James!" she said suddenly.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested.

She sighed. "Yes you were. You were trying to figure out how grab the cloak! Both of you, close your eyes!"

"I was not!" James shouted.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" I asked.

"Because it's fair and it's fun to boss the two of you around," she shrugged.

"Fine," I sighed. If I cooperated, then I got the cloak…..or so I thought.

The two of sat there for a little bit, and then were heard the portrait open and close. Knowing what happened, the two of us instantly ran out the portrait hole only to hear Lily giggling somewhere down the corridor.

Eventually, Lily came back with her arms full of stolen food from the kitchens. She tossed James the map and me the cloak and gave us each some pumpkin pasties, but from now on, I know that you should never trust Lily Potter. Even though I do anyway.


	2. James

Disclaimer: This story would probably have been in the Harry Potter series if I owed Harry Potter. Also, Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge would have died if I owned Harry Potter. Therefore, I don't.

James's POV

I think that Lily has been spending too much time at Uncle George's shop. Or with me. Or with Fred (the second). Whatever. My point is, she is supposed to me my cute little sister who wouldn't hurt a fly. Instead, she's a devious, clever, manipulative, little prankster. Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say that she's better than me! And that's just not how the world is supposed to be. She's supposed to be more like Al (only cooler), not me! It just isn't right!

For example, she gets people to do her dirty work for them while she tells them that she's helping them when really, Al and I (I mean "they") were helping her! She has Mum and Dad thinking that she's just cute little Lily who wishes that she could be cool like her big brothers. Mum had to grow up with six brothers so she is trying to make things less hard for Lily than they were for her. Dad, well, Dad will practically let you get away with murder (not really, since it's his job to catch murders, but that's not the point). I remember that one time when were younger we had a competition to see who could build the largest snow fort just before Christmas.

I was ten at the time. Even then, Lily was a devious little mini-me. It was a couple of days before Christmas and Mum refused to let us open any presents early. Dad suggested that we go out and play in the snow. After making snow angels for a while, Al and I decided to have a competition to see who could make the biggest snow fort. Lily tried to make her own fort, but she couldn't carry enough snow at once (she was only six) so she wasn't making much progress. After a while, she went inside to get some hot chocolate. After a while, she came back out and sat down behind her fort smiling. Suddenly, I heard her voice next to mine.

"James, it's me. I'm under the cloak," she whispered.

"Don't do that, Lily," I hissed back.

"I was thinking, what's the point of a fort if you aren't blocking it from anything? Well, you make some snowballs and through them at Al since he won't be expecting it! Oh, and you should really make your fort stronger on that side," her gloved hand appeared out of thin air and it pointed to the side of my fort that was closer to Al's. "That way, if he tries to fight back, you'll be protected," her face suddenly lit up (she'd taken the cloak off her head when she pointed to my fort). "James, we should attack Al at the same time! That way, he won't be able to defend himself properly. Could I have some more snow to make snowballs? You and Al took most of the snow," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, sure," I said pulling some snow off of the part of the fort that was facing hers.

"Thank you!" she and the snow disappeared under the cloak.

After a few moments of strengthening the side of my fort that faced Al's and making snowballs, I heard Lily shout, "NOW!"

I threw snowballs at Al who threw some back at me and Lily threw them at, _the both of us!_ While we were attacking each other, she was destroying the both of us! Divide and conquer I suppose. What's worse, we had both strengthened the sides of our forts that were facing each other leaving the side that faced hers unprotected. That day, I learned that even though she looks cute and sweet, Lily Potter shouldn't be trusted.


End file.
